The Crimson Hunter
by Thaddeus-Spider
Summary: Summary may suck. Naruto is taken from Konoha after nearly dying and is trained by a wandering swordsman. He becomes strong, confident and awesome. Watch out world, The Crimson Hunter is here! OP Naruto. Pairings are Naru/Mei and Naru/femHaku. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

THE CRIMSON HUNTER

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

[A/N; Alittle bit of crossover here. Don't complain, don't say Naruto is too god like, cuz he's perfectly at god level. Enjoy]

•Chapter 1: New Beginnings•

6-Year old Naruto Uzumaki ran from the mob of civilians and Shinobi alike. He panted from the exertion, his tiny body only able to endure so much. Making a sharp turn into an alley, in hopes of losing the mob, only to discover a dead end. Turning his head to the entrance of the alley, he heard the voices of the mob closing in. Curling up into the corner, Naruto silently cried, awaiting the possibly worst beating of his life. It's like this every year, everyday, and he doesn't even know why they attack him, just that they do. So here we are, just turned six year old Naruto Uzumaki is awaiting his inevitable death. He knows that they have tried before, but he is certain they have a way of killing him this time. The mob drew closer, they are visible now, he can see they are being led by the very thing assigned to protect him... an ANBU. He looked fairly young, most likely late teens, perhaps early twenties. His gravity defying grey hair, the only noticeable feature there was. His standard ANBU garb and armor shinning slightly in the moon light. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when the mod finally reached his position.

"Finally, demon brat. I'll avenge sensei right here and now" (Guess who and you get a cookie) With that said, the dog masked ANBU sent two men to hold the frightened child in a crucifix position. The child screamed.

"No! P... Please! I didn't do anything! Please stop!" He was frantic now, thrashing, trying to break their grip. But alas, these men seemed to have Shinobi training, meaning his efforts were in vain. Soon his shouts of fear were drowned out by the deafening sounds of a thousand birds chirping. The sound also drew the attention of a figure on a nearby roof. The figure narrowed its eyes in suspicion and moved to investigate. Once he reached the entrance, his eyes widen in horror as the man in ANBU armor plunged his lightning covered hand through the small child's chest and out his back. But it didn't end there as he was rooted to the ground by what he was seeing. The loud chirping started again, but this time the boy screamed in agony, no doubt the lightning is destroying what organs weren't already damaged from the first strike. Minutes past as the child's screams died down as he fell limp on the mans extended arm, the other two holding him, dropping him uncaringly onto the ground. The figure quickly hid as the mob started exiting the alley, the last one out being the ANBU. The figure had to restrain himself from killing the ANBU where he stood, that was not his mission. As soon as the people were out of sight he entered the alley, what he saw made him sick. Whatever that ANBU did, definitely killed the poor boy, although the child was alive, albeit barely, it was slowly killing him. His eyes were lifeless and dull, his breathing ragged, a large pool of blood forming underneath him, his chest wound smoking from the electricity. The figure drew closer to the boy, eyes softening as he did so, his breath was takin suddenly when the boy's eyes refocused on him.

=====================  
{NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE}

Dull blue eyes fluttering open tiredly. Naruto slowly sat up ignoring the pain in his chest. Looking around, he could see he was in some type of sewer system. Although, one he's never seen before, having been in Konoha's sewers before in order to hide from the mobs, lots of help that did, they still found him. Getting up off the floor, Naruto began to search for an exit. After what felt like hours of searching, he'd finally made it to a large open room, in front of him a large gate like cage seeming kept closed by a piece of parchment labeled 'seal'. Behind the gates was pure darkness, so much so that it unnerved him. Deep inside the darkness he thought he heard faint sounds of sobbing, the closer he got to the gate the louder it became. Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he walked straight through the bars. The closer he got the clearer the crying became and he could see the silhouette of a women slumped over on the ground. Approaching the sobbing women, Naruto awkwardly patted her. Her crying stopped briefly to look at the owner of the hand, after a moment her crying returned full force and she jumped into his arms, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. Naruto was taken aback by her action.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!-" She repeated as she cried. Naruto was confused at first before he took in her features. Her long flowing red hair, Heart shaped face, crimson red slitted eyes, an hour glass figure, fox ears on the top of her head, and nine red flowing tails behind her. Oh! And she's naked.

'Oh, so she must Kyuubi. Never thought her to be a women.' He thought calmly until.

'Ahhh!? The Kyuubi's a girl?!' He almost started to panic until he realized she had started to calm down. Kyuubi looked up at Naruto with adorable watery eyes. Naruto was memorized for a moment before speaking.

"Hey. Why were you crying and apologizing? I don't think you did anything wrong." He said innocently. Kyuubi sniffed again before she glomped him again crying harder with tears of joy.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!-" She repeated while squeezing the life out of the poor boy. Naruto gasped for a moment before Kyuubi noticed his blue face. She released him immediately with a sheepish look while scratching her cheek timidly.

"Oh! Heh, sorry 'bout that. Got a little carried away." She said slightly embarrassed by her blunder.

"Meh, It's fine Kyuubi. I understand." He said disarmingly. Kyuubi blinked once and tilted her head to the side in very cute way.

"Um... How did you know I'm the Kyuubi?" She asked anxiously. She was wondering if he would hate her for all she's done to him.

"Well it isn't really hard to figure out. I mean I've seen the seal on my stomach and the mobs, and the hateful words, and the glares, and the-" He stopped talking when he noticed Kyuubi was crying again.

"Hey! No, no, no. I don't blame you Kyu-chan. You weren't trying to get sealed in me I'm sure, right?" He said as he brought her into a side hug. After moment she calmed down again.

"So Kyu-chan, why am I in here?" He asked absently before looking down to her.

"Oh yeah! That's because you're dying." She said cheerfully before she saw his pale expression.

"Um... Are you ok? You look pale." She said as she poked his cheek. Naruto looked down, hair shadowing his eyes.

"Oh so it finally happened, huh? But I wanna know why you're so happy about it!?" He shouted toward the end. He was sad about dying but that was to be expected, after all.

"I'm not happy you're dying silly! I'm happy cuz now I can really bond with you!" The ever bubbly Bijuu said. To be completely honest, that attitude did not fit her one bit. The strongest of all the tailed-beast being so, joyful. Makes you want to shudder at what the others maybe like.

"Um... Bond? How are we going to bond if I'm dead?" It was a very valid question. How was she expecting to bond in any way with a dead body. Made no sense.

"Oh I'm just going to give up my Chakra to save your life and then my spirit will bond with you and then you'll eventually develop a Zanpakutou like me." She said like it was common knowledge.

"Uh... What's a Zanpakutou?" He was genuinely confused, she was talking about all these things he's never heard about. Chakra? Zanpakutou? How could she save his life?

"Ugh... You know what? I'll just transplant all that knowledge in your tiny brain and all you gotta do is take a itty bitty piece off that seal of yours and I'll do the rest. Well you gotta wake up, someone outside is waiting to help you. Oh and find someplace hidden for the next 15 hours, this will hurt a tiny bit." With all that said she kicked him out of his mind.

================================  
{REAL WORLD SECONDS PASS}

The figures sudden gasped alerted Naruto of his situation, but he did not panic. Kyuubi said he would help so he just had to trust in her judgment.

"Hey can you get me out of here and far away from here, I'm going to be doing something that I need to stay hidden while I do it?" His voice hoarse but it got the point across. Nodding dumbly, the figure picked up the boy only receiving a low hiss from the fragile child.

"Thanks, I really need out of this village." He said getting very sleepy. He knew it may be a bad idea to fall asleep in a strangers arms but he didn't care right now.

=======================================  
{THE NEXT DAY}

Groggily, he sat up in a very soft bed. Looking around Naruto could see that he was in a well furnished room.(Just imaged a generic inn room) He could smell food cooking, it was probably the man who took him away from that evil village. He was about to get out of bed when he felt a throbbing pain in his head and remembered what happened, and why he felt like never talking to Kyuubi again.

=======================================  
{FLASHBACK}

"So all I gotta do is take a piece the size of my thumb off the seal and you'll handle the rest?" He said getting an exuberant nod from the red haired beauty. And she's still naked.

"Yep! And while I'm at it I can also give you other things like a special bloodline and maybe change your appearance so no one from the leaf can recognize you." She said as she played with a small ball of yarn she got out of seemingly nowhere.

"Ok let's do this." Little did he know that he would regret those words for the next 15 hours. Yup it just wasn't his day. But it was sort of funny seeing him roll around while screaming like a girl. Now that was the attitude that fit her most, why didn't she stick to that?

=======================================  
{PRESENT}

Ugh I may never forgive you for that, Kyuubi-Chan. He thought mostly to himself although it did not go unheard.

AH, IS NARU-KUN NOT HAPPY THAT I GAVE WHAT WAS MOST PRECIOUS TO ME TO SAVE HIM, MAYBE THIS WILL HELP YOU? Just as she finished talking, Naruto's mind was assaulted by a multitude of erotic images, most revolving around a certain vixen. Blushing heavily, Naruto shook his head of those images and walked over to the mirror. What he saw, satisfied him greatly. He was a little taller than before, by a foot(4-ft). His hair no longer the bright yellow as before, in it's place vibrant jet black hair slightly longer and wilder than before. His face lean and without any baby fat as well as his whiskers gone. His eyes were the most attention grabbing than most as they were not their original deep blue, no, now they were a golden amber color accompanied by small slits for pupils. All in all he was very intimidating for a child.

Finally done with his overview of himself, Naruto opened the door and walked into the living space of the suite. The man in the kitchen noticed him the moment he opened the door and came out into the living room wiping his hands in a towel.

"So your finally awake. I was afraid you might have died in there. You know what ever you did sounded pretty painful with you screaming for several hours straight. Say kid what's your name?" Naruto just stared at the man with a deadpan look before taking in the mans looks. He was fairly tall maybe under six-feet and an acceptably muscular build. His brown hair done up in a small pony-tail with two bangs sticking up on top of his forehead. A scar running over his left eye, though he could still see and such as it doesn't appear to be a deep wound.

"Well my name was Naruto Uzumaki. But I think it best to change my name, you can call me Hei." He said with the utmost seriousness. The man was obviously taken aback by the child's serious attitude, he half expected him to want to play catch or something. But than again considering the circumstances of how he found him, he could understand why he'd want that.

"Alright Hei, my name is Tatewaki." He sighed and began walking back to the kitchen.

"So anyway, come and eat your breakfast. And while your at it you could tell me where that O-Katana came from." He said as they sat on the table. Naruto just looked at him strangely for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Katana? Hm do you mind showing it to me?" He asked curiously. Tatewaki nodded and got up to retrieve the item. When he came back he was holding an O-katana in a black sheath wrapped in golden cloth. Naruto stared at for a moment before promptly passing out. Tatewaki was confused by the child's behavior.

======================================={MINDSCAPE}

"Oi! Kyuubi, is that my Zanpakuto out there?" He shouted as soon as he entered the mind scape and as a result, startling Kyuubi greatly, causing the following chain reaction.

1: Kyuubi shrieking and jumping up abruptly

2: Naruto laughing

3: A tick mark developing on Kyuubi's forehead

4: Kyuubi tackling Naruto

5: And finally Naruto's head being squashed in between Kyuubi's impressive bust, and Naruto passing out of a nosebleed.

=======================================  
{REAL WORLD}

"Yeah I get it now. It appears this is my Zanpakuto. Although this is a very unique Zanpakuto for someone like me." Crimson said as he finished examining the sword. Tatewaki just stared gawking at the boy, not understanding a thing. Which did not go unnoticed by the child. With a sigh of exasperation, he got Tatewaki's attention.

"Ok I guess it's only fair I explain this all to you. Here's how it is..."

=======================================  
{ONE VERY LONG EXPLANATION LATER}

Tatewaki was absolutely shocked. Spirit blades? Kyuubi no Yoko? He was its vessel? The boy was either crazy or all of this was true. He sighed as it seemed like he just couldn't have a normal day.

"Alright say I believe you, how can you prove it?" He said a little hoping that the boy couldn't. Naruto thought for a moment and came up with nothing, so instead of trying to prove himself, he decided to negotiate.

"Alright, at the moment I can't prove anything I have said is true. So why don't you train me until I unlock my Shikai. Then we go from there." Tatewaki thought it over and nodded his agreement.

"Fine kid, we start tomorrow. For now eat your breakfast." Naruto nodded and the two began to eat in total silence.

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

The Crimson Hunter

A/N: Hello again all my readers. Sorry it took alittle long to upload, but procrastination is a very bad disposition to have in life and I wouldn't have it any other way.

So, without further ado, here's chapter two.

And I apologize in advance

•Chapter Two: The return, A mission and A rescue•

{TEN YEARS LATER}

The rain came down hard and fast. The team he was leading was tired and no doubt hungry. At first they started out as two hundred men, assigned to run raids on the smaller rebel camps. That was the plan, but shit hit the fan with the first two camps. It started when the attack on the first camp began, two teams of three men were to scout the perimeter and count the population of the camp. It was deserted. Of course being a veteran Shinobi in his early fifties, very uncommon in the Shinobi world, the captain took his entire squad, 200 men, into the camp.

A huge mistake on his part. The camp was entirely empty, except for of course the bodies of unrecognizable Kiri Shinobi. Then the chaos started, he counted at least three, though they were blurs on account of how fast they moved and how many they killed in the span of two minutes. He managed to save a few, 122 men left. Then they made it to the next camp, this one was filled with Kiri POW's. No sign of the rebels, this immediately sent alarms off in the captains head. But it was too late as 100 hundred more of his men were killed in the explosion that wiped out the camp.

Now him and his squad, what remained of it, were running back to HQ. Abandoning the mission was the only option they had as they had sustained too many casualties. But that was not the problem as they were now being actively hunted by those... Things. The rain should cover their tracks pretty well but he also had reason to believe they had a sensor among them.

The screams of one of his men turned the captains attention to the front. Where their path was currently barred by a large horse sized wolf standing over the body of his man. Another scream from the back. The captain turned and saw two more wolfs of the same, if slightly smaller, size at the back of the group as if they were blocking them in. Now he wouldn't normally be intimidated by just three wolfs. But these weren't normal wolfs on account that they were the size of a horse. And the fact they match the description of the pack of wolfs that's been killing random groups of Shinobi. Groups that sometimes composed of nearly one hundred men. Now he was scared but he'd rather make a strategy.

"Men prepa-" His orders were interrupted when the lead wolf in front of them did something unexpected.

"That would be ill advised, Shinobi-San." He said in a gruff voice. And without waiting for a response the three wolfs howled simultaneously. The howl was nearly ear splitting and brought most of the men to their knees. The much weaker men collapsed totally, blood seeping from their ears, noses, and eyes. After a minute all the Shinobi were either paralyzed or dead.

The lead wolf slowly began walking to the Jounin before being enveloped by a plum of smoke. A figure at least 6"4' and wearing a cloak with the hood down to reveal his mask, now stood in its place. The mask was lozenge-shaped with a cross-shaped visor, instead of a mouth and eye slits. However, the horizontal opening allows him to see in front of him. Together the whole look gave him a dominating aura and also the fact that he could quite literally transform in to a wolf made it just that much more terrifying.

"You are very lucky Shinobi-San. You get to deliver my message. Hope I don't hit you by mistake. **Senmaioroshi** (Thousand-Page Wholesale)" He said softly and reappeared at the back of the group, near the other two wolfs, a blade in his left hand and held the sheath at his waist with his right. The blade shone for a moment and that was all that was needed to start the ensuing chaos, as nearly all the men, minus the Jounin and those already dead, exploded in a shower of blood that seemed to taint the rain a bright crimson. The Jounin stared at the masked figure in awe and terror as his mask seemed to be painted a crimson color. Turning back to the only man left, the figure spoke again this time in a jovial tone, which only seemed to terrify the man further.

"When you see Yagura again, tell him Hei is coming for you!" He cheered before he just dissapeared along with the two wolfs. No Shunshin. Just gone.

Far away from where the attack occurred three large wolfs landed in front of a fairly large camp. The walls were, at the very least, 7 meters high and the only entry guarded by two men. The two aforementioned men tensed as the wolfs jumped into their line of sight, but soon relaxed as they recognized them. With a bow the two guards opened the gates.

"Welcome back Hei-Sama. Mei-Sama is expecting you in the war room." The first guard said. Said lead wolf, now known as Hei, nodded and continued walking into the camp. As they walked towards the main tent, they received many bowes of respect from the other occupants of the camp. Finally they reached the main tent and Hei nodded to his fellow wolfs, who nodded back and stood guard over the tent.

Hei entered the war room and immediately began to blush at the sight that greeted him. The leader of this camp, a very powerful woman, who can undoubtably beat him utterly, named Mei Terumi. In his opinion, she looked absolutely beautiful, the way she carried herself and the power she exuded, it made his heart beat faster. Although he has never been in human form in front of the rest of the forces, minus Tatewaki, he could tell she had her suspicions. He didn't like lying to her for he had grown to care for her, as she was only 4 years his senior, over the years. He could tell he was possibly falling for her and that he'd do almost anything for her. He was knocked from his thoughts when Mei addressed him with that ever sweet smiled; she seemingly only gave to him.

"Ah good, Hei you're here! I have a mission. As you know we are making preparations for the upcoming invasion and with your last assault we should be even in numbers now, but it wouldn't hurt to have an advantage so I'm sending you to pick up some one. I'm sure you'll be happy to see him again." She said with a knowing smile and wink that made Hei blush again. He shook his head and said in his usual gruff voice.

"Hai. I believe you are speaking of Zabuza-Sensei." He cursed under his breath as her smile seemed to turn into a grin. She was already suspicious of his true identity and now it seemed that she's turned it into a game of sorts. And he really didn't want to know what she'd want as a reward for winning.

"Good so you know, your mission is to get Zabuza to return and to dispose of Gatou the tyrant. He will be a nuisance in the future when we over run Yagura." Hei nodded and turned to the exit.

"It will be done my lady." He replied as he began leaving. Before exiting however he heard his beautiful leader call out.

"And don't forget wave country!" Nodding again he quickly sprint out of the camp with his two companions.

=======================================  
{WAVE COUNTRY, UNFINISHED BRIDGE}

Zabuza was not having a good day. First it started as a simple assassination job and now him and his apprentice were beaten by that fool Hatake and his Gennin. Right now Hatake was preparing to kill him with his Chidori. Soon Hatake rushed forward intent on ending the fight when a figure blured in front of Zabuza. It was his apprentice Haku. Of course if this was years ago he would have just thought she was doing her job as his tool but over time he really started to care for her. So he watched in horror as the attack neared her heart when suddenly a blur hit Hatake in the chest and threw him back across the bridge. Zabuza quickly got over his shock and recognized the figure. He let out a chuckle. Right There in front of him was a horse sized wolf, snarling in unkept rage at the Jounin sensei.

"Well if it isn't my first student Hei." Zabuza said ignoring the shocked looks from everyone and continued speaking.

"The last I saw of you, you were headed to that supply camp before my assassination attempt. Last I heard, you slaughtered all one-hundred and twenty Shinobi and left only scorched landscape." He said chuckling again. Everyone was more surprised when the largest of the three wolfs spoke.

"Well I have to admit. When I was told to come and get you, I didn't expect to find you half dead. But you were never one to finish something." Hei jibbed before being engulfed by smoke. Hei then stood to full height. He was without his cloak so his armor was a flak jacket and black cargo pants with a two kunai holsters on each leg and three shuriken pouches attached to his lower back. Underneath his flak jacket, a black long sleeve shirt that had two bands around each wrist spaced apart, obviously to stop them from obstructing his hands in battle. On his left shoulder was a skull that appeared to be crying blood. On the right side of his waist was a katana that appeared to be just a normal blade. His mask still adorned on his face.

"Hey I'm not dead yet brat. And what do you mean come get me?" He asked curiously as he once again had his hands free, sitting against the railing with Haku fussing over his wounds, getting chuckles out of Hei.

"Well Mei-Sama saw it as appropriate for me to bring you back as we are near the 'End Days'." Zabuza simply nodded as he knew what that meant. He looked at Hei, who was now flanked by two large wolfs as he and Hatake took their stances. They were about to move when they heard clapping. Everyone looked at the end of the bridge to see a short and pudgy man with an arrogant look on his face, behind him were a hundred thugs of many shapes and sizes. Hei chuckled and looked back at the others.

"Mmhmhm, I don't believe your in any shape to fight off me as well as those thugs, so how about a truce. Let me do this." He said before he turned to the small army.

"Well? Are you guys going to kill them or not?" As he said that the two wolfs flanking him seemed to go into a sort of trance and their fur stood on end and they began to snarl and bark. Hei pulled out two double-sided kunai and tossed them up to be caught in the mouths of his fellow wolfs. By this time Gatou had finished his intro and his explanation of betraying Zabuza. With a nod, Hei sent his two wolfs towards the thugs at incredible speed. The following two minutes was to be burned into the young Gennins, minus The pale smiling one, minds forever as the bloodiest moment of their lives. After it was all said and done, Gatou was the only living enemy on the bridge. He coward and scuffled away as Hei neared him.

"No! Spare me! I can give you anything! Money! Women! Power!" He shouted in desperation and trembled as Hei was over him now.

The man in front of him made Hei sneer at him under his mask. Men like Gatou disgusted him and he would kill any man he came across for his injustice. He remembered what Mei had told him of her past.

================================  
{FLASHBACK TWO YEARS AGO}

The night breeze was very soothing for Mei as she stared up at the moon, although it was all blurry on account of her tears. She wiped her eyes as she heard someone approaching. She looked back and saw Hei in his smaller wolf form. She knew he was human but she didn't understand why he preferred staying in that form. She left it alone as she didn't want to pry. He walked closer and tilted his head curiously and trudged carefully toward her as if he would scare her away if he moved too quickly. When he reached her, he used his snout to lift her right arm and crawled underneath then rested his head in her lap and snuggled into her embrace. Mei smiled sweetly at his cute attempt at making her feel better and laid a small kiss on his head.

He looked up at her in surprise. Before he gave the wolf equivalent of a purr and licked her face. She chuckled and rubbed her face against his head scratching his ears, getting a groan of approval and laid back down. After a while he spoke, his voice soft and without its usual edge.

"Are you ok now? You know I don't like to see you cry or sad." He said with his eyes closed. Mei nodded and replied.

"Yes I'm much better now thank you." She said as she looked up at the sky.

"You know, you can talk to me about it if you'd like." Hei said looking back up at her with caring eyes.

"Yeah I guess it's time to move on. A few years back before I join the rebels, I was a slave and Yagura used to torture me personally. I never broke, until they did something unforgivable." Mei paused and lifted her shirt just above her stomach, showing a scar that ran diagonally across her abdomen.

"They sergically removed my ovaries to ensure that I never pass on my bloodline." She said as her eyes began to tear up, then she heard a growl and looked down at Hei. Hei was snarling like he was going to rip something apart until he stopped.

"Mei-Chan, I would like to request a mission." He said calmly, but Mei knew he just wanted to kill something. Nevertheless, Mei giggled and nodded.

"Sure, there's a supply camp about 4 kilometers northwest of here. Hei Arisawa, you are to dispose of this particular camp to hinder the Kiri forces and their supplies." She said as she kissed the top of his head and muttered a 'good luck'. Nodding, Hei got up and walked back toward the camp, growing larger as he did so. Looking back at Mei, Hei spoke again to himself.

"This doesn't change anything, if anything I care for you even more now." With that, Hei sprinted off into the camp.

==================================  
{FLASHBACK END}

Hei now stood over Gatou with his blade poised to strike and without hesitation he ran Gatou through. The wound itself wasn't meant to kill, it was meant to torture. Hunter wasn't a particularly cruel person but when it came to people like Gatou, death was too easy.

" **Kesu** (Obliterate)." He whispered and as he did, the blade itself began to turn into black flames and began the slowly erase Gatou from the inside out. After it was all said and done, he walked back to the group and put Zabuza's arm around his shoulder.

"Come on Haku-Chan, we should go and rest up before we leave, It's a long way back to Kiri." The young girl nodded and they headed back to town to check into an inn. They were halfway off the bridge when someone called out.

"Wait! Since you helped us, you can come and stay at our home." A small boy said as he approached with his mother. Hei smiled under his mask before removing it all together, causing the older woman to blush a little. He kneeled down and ruffled the boys hair, much to his chagrin.

"Yeah, alright. We'll go with you and Haku-Chan can heal Zabuza-sensei. Hey what do you say to getting an awesome ride on a wolf?" Hunter said with a grin that seemed to make the boy all the more excited. In a puff, a large wolf stood where Hei once was. The boy squealed in excitement and jumped on.

"Hang on tight." He said before he sprinted off in a random direction. Haku sighed as she watched her sibling disciple run toward god knows where with a child on his back. She began walking with Zabuza resting against her, when Hei ran back up to them with the child still on his back, laughing in joy.

"Ano... Haku-Chan, I don't know where the kid lives." He said sheepishly. Haku shook her head at her old friend's antics. She gave him a stern look and reprimanded him.

"Honestly, on the battlefield you're like a general, but the moment you are not fighting, you're a child. Really if you didn't know where to go, why not stay with us?" She asked with a hand on her hip. Hei looked at her with the wolf equivalent of a deadpan.

"Sorry if I forgot while tying to entertain little... Hey what's your name kid?" Hunter asked as the boy calmed down and registered the question.

"My names Inari, believe it!" He shouted as everyone stopped what they were doing while Haku and Zabuza looked at Hei with smirks. In return Hei blushed in embarrassment and turned away from his friends.

"Well aside from that I believe we should get a move on." Hunter said as he jumped up into the air and stayed there much to the chagrin and envy of Haku & Zabuza. With there being nothing more to say the group headed towards the house in an awkward silence.

Till next time.

 **A/N:** I know, what I did to Mei is awful, but it serves a purpose.

I also want to thank all the people that liked and favorited my fic. I love you all and please leave nice long reviews. I accept all constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Crimson Hunter**

 **A/N: Hello! Welcome once more to another chapter of TCH! I prepared a real nice, long, and action filled chappie! If you have any questions, Plz ask in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Also, this;**

" **Human speech"**

' _ **Human Thought'**_

" **Demon speech"**

' _ **Demon Thought'**_

 **Now on with the Chapter!**

 **CHAPTER 3: INVASION BEGINS  
{TAZUNA'S HOUSE}**

After the group had finally made it to the house, everyone went to sleep. Now, the next morning everyone sat in the dinning room as Tsunami made breakfast with the help of Haku and the weird pink haired girl. Now Hei sat in the living room with the rest of the guys. Oh and he's in cat form. Sitting on Zabuza's head. Getting a tick mark from him. Finally after a minute, Zabuza swatted at him only for him to Sonído into Tazuna's lap. Zabuza stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Hunter.

"Hey! What's that all about!? You can't just use those techniques to get away from me! That's cheating." He shouted as the small black cat gave him a deadpan look.

"And yet you expect me to just let you smack me around? No thank you, I'm fine right here. Now if you'll excuse me, I now will take a nap." He said, his voice a soft feminine tone. Without letting anyone say anything more, he was fast asleep. After twenty more minutes, Tsunami walked in and set the plates down, but noticed something.

"Where is Hei-Kun?" She asked not noticing the -Kun suffix she added. The rest looked around and then they pointed toward the black cat on the couch. The cat itself was just waking up and stretching when suddenly it felt itself scooped up into a crushing hug and a squeal of 'KAWAII!' After two minutes and nearly suffocating, the women let go and allowed him to transform back into human form. As they all sat down and began eating Zabuza spoke up, breaking the silence.

"So what faction will I be assigned to?" He asked surprised looks from everyone, minus Hei, who lifted an eyebrow.

"Why you'll be under the command of none other than our favorite Mei-Sama." He said with a knowing smile. Zabuza groaned and a rain cloud formed over his head before he thought of something.

"And where will you be?" He asked him only to get a grin that made his spine shudder.

"The Second division. As of one year ago, I became the captain and commander of the MIST ops." He said seriously leaving the others who knew of the events in Kiri stunned. Zabuza pointed at Hei again accusingly.

"What?! You command the entire faction!? How is that possible? It's only been two years! And you were a seated officer when I left." He said with a little fear dripping through his voice. Hei nodded in a knowing way.

"Yes that maybe so but you have to understand that I have finally mastered that Technique." He said seriously while Zabuza just paled and gulp. Hatake was getting irritated and spoke up.

"What are you two babbling about?" He said with clear irritation in his tone. Hei narrowed his eyes dangerously at the man before he sighed. He looked at Zabuza and spoke.

"Go ahead and tell him, it won't matter seeing as it will be disbanded as soon as Yagura is dead." He said getting a nod in affirmative.

"Well Hatake, the brat here, from what I've heard is the current commander of the second division faction in the rebel forces against Yagura. That particular faction specializes in assassination, torture, interrogation, espionage, and most recently became home to the heaviest hitters in the whole rebel force and with the brat here apparently in command of the whole faction. But what I'm suspicious about is the way they achieve ranks in that division. There they fight to the last man, the last blade, and the last order and if the brat is the commander now, that only means he either defeated or killed the previous commander or he died and gave the position to Hei on the spot. I knew the commander of that division and he was not one to just give that position to just anyone, so that means you killed him." It wasn't a question, he knew that's what Hei did and he really didn't care but if what Hei said about achieving what he had indeed achieved, than it meant only one thing. Hei could possibly be the strongest man alive.

"So what's that mean? He can't possibly be as strong as Sasuke-Kun." The pink haired Gennin said as she hugged the duck headed boy with stars in her eyes as their other teammate kept his fake smile. Zabuza narrowed his eyes at Hei further and spoke.

"Because all the commanders should be at least Kage level Shinobi minus the 4 & 13 division. Now what did you do Hei?" He said as he looked sternly at Hei, who kept an emotionless face.

"KageOni (Shadow Demon)." He said only those words as Zabuza looked down to see a blade at his neck, apparently protruding from the ground from a shadow. Hei spoke again this time with a smile and cheerful tone.

"Zabuza, you know better than anyone, I'm more than capable to lead the second division, especially now that I have not only grown stronger but have also mastered the Ketsu." He said as the blade retracted. Hatake, being the nosy ass he is, wanted to know more.

"You've mentioned this "Ketsu" before, what is it?" He asked as politely as possible. Zabuza looked toward Hei and saw him shrug and nod. With a sigh, Zabuza looked at Hatake.

"Hei is from a now extinct clan, actually the first clan to have been wiped out before the civil war at the start of the bloodline purge. They were born with the ability to manifest a blade out of their own spiritual energy and infuse a small part of their soul into it. Thus the blade becomes sentient, and will later develop a soul of its own. These are called Zanpakuto. Hei's family line is specific to one reacquiring Zanpakuto, The No-Name Zanpakuto. These blades also have the ability to contain huge amounts of power, and in some cases are known to drive their wielders insane. In order to contain this power, the blades abilities can be unlocked in three stages. The sealed state, Shikai, and finally Bankai. No-name's abilities are unknown and probably will remain unknown if I know Hei well enough. But back to the question at hand, Ketsu, the only known technique of No-name, its sole purpose is to erase anything from existence, it's unstoppable and there is nothing in this world that can block it." He said, sparing a glance at Hei and seeing him licking himself in his cat form.

"Really?" He asked with a deadpan. Hei looked up at him and tilted his head.

"Say Zabuza, you up for a spar." The feminine voice always creepedt him out and especially when he said it so seductively.

"Stop doing that! And yes I'd like very much to mess you up." He said before he realized what he said and his eyes widened. Hei purred before rubbing against the paralysed Zabuza's side and wispering in his ear.

"That's 5 Hei-0 Zabuza." With that said he strolled out the room toward the exit.

=======================================  
{RANDOM CLEARING}

Tazuna and his family were sitting in the tree line watching as Zabuza and Hei faced off in the center of the clearing. Haku stood between them with a cloth in her hand, she swung her hand down and said 'Hajime'.

Zabuza wasted no time and ran at Hei with the intent to bisect him, meanwhile Hei stood there with a bored expression. Zabuza swung horizontally and was met with no resistance, now he knew something was wrong until he felt some weight on his cleaver. His eyes widened as he turned to look only to come face to whisker with a black cat. Said cat mewed and stuck its tongue out at Zabuza, who grew a tick mark and yelled.

"Hey! Will you take this seriously?!" That was his first mistake, he could have escaped this spar without any injuries but now Hei was going to show him why he was commander of the second division.

A puff of smoke later revealed Hei quickly making hand seals. He shouted but Zabuza heard nothing as the darkness took him. Standing over Zabuza's unconscious body, Hei raised an eyebrow that soon started twitching as he kicked Zabuza in the ribs.

"What!? Are you telling me that a simple Genjutsu took you down like that!? Haku weren't you suppose to help him with this?" He looked at the aforementioned girl to see her eyebrow twitching equally as much.

"Yes he was supposed to have done the exercises I gave him to do. But it's obvious that he instead went to those strip clubs we always past on our travels." She said lifting her fist and shaking it dangerously. Hei eyes lit up in realization and quickly used Sonído to appear near Haku. She jumped slightly as he grabbed her hand and began walking to town. Everyone soon left the clearing leaving the unconscious Zabuza on the ground. Unknown to the others, a note slowly landed on the ground next to the man, who opened an eye and picked it up.

[Honestly, Zabuza-Sensei I just saved your life by distracting Haku-Chan. Now I expect equal compensation for my service and I'll await your payment within the hour when I return after my date with Haku-Chan. Bye-bye! Signed Hei Arisawa, your favorite master assassin and student] the note read eliciting a snort from Zabuza before he got back up and walked back to the house.

"One of these days that boy will be the end of me. But I can't deny he grows on you." He chuckled as exited the clearing.

=======================================  
{TOWN}

Haku sighed as she was dragged through the small town by her exuberant old friend. She looked at him to see his excited face, which alone brought a small smile to her face. The first time she met Hei, he was so guarded that he basically shut the world out but over the years, her, Zabuza, Tatewaki, and Mei managed to break him out of it. Now that she thought about it, she never saw him in human form around Mei; she looked at him again and called out to him.

"Ano... Hei-Kun?" She asked getting a 'hmm' in return. Taking it as acknowledgement, she continued.

"Have you been in human form around Mei yet, I mean even when we were little, you would be any animal except yourself around her. Is there something that's stopping you?" She asked as Hei adopted a thinking pose.

"Hmm... You know at first it was because she was new to our group and I was afraid of trusting anymore people, but over time her curiosity amused me and know we basically turned it into a game of sorts." He said nodding his head at his assessment while Haku sweat dropped. She shook her head and decided to change the subject.

"So where are we going?" She asked as she saw Hei's smirk, a smirk that unnerved her. After awhile they stopped in front of a ramen stand. Immediately, Haku palmed her face and gave Hei a deadpan look.

"So you just wanted to get ramen?" She asked incredulously and a little disappointed. Hei looked back at her and gave her a soft smile.

"That isn't the only thing they serve and it doesn't change the fact, it's still a date." Haku blinked in surprise as a red hue rose to her cheeks. She averted her eyes and stuttered.

"D... Don't say s... such embarrassing things, Hei." Hei just chuckled and brought her into the stand. The owner saw the two and his eyes widened as he recognized Hei. He was in front of them in an instant.

"Ah! Hei-Sama, it's so good to have you in my humble establishment. What can I get you and the young lady?" He asked politely. Hei nodded and gestured to a nearby table.

"Haku will have a plate of your best sour dango and I'll have a medium bowl of your miso ramen." The owner bowed and scampered off into the kitchen. Hei looked at Haku and sweat dropped as he saw her giddy expression. He chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"Really? Has it been that long since you've had your precious sour dango?" He asked and then backed up a little as she glared at him.

"Yes, Tou-San has denied me this wonderful god send in exchange for jobs and cover from the Hunter-Nin that are chasing us." She said with a huff as Hei merely chuckled and wave off her complaints.

"You don't need to worry about the Hunter-nin. All of Yagura's able bodied men were relocated to Kiri for preparation of the 'End Days'. So we can make it back without a prob." He said as the owner came back with their orders and some green tea. They continued to talk and catch up until it was time to head back to the house.

At the door, Hei stopped Haku before they could enter. Haku, at first raised an eyebrow but then her eyes widened as she felt a soft warmth envelope her lips. It was Hei. He was kissing her! She froze, but only for a moment before she responded and leaned in further, only for the door to open fast and a flash ruined their moment.

There in the doorway stood Zabuza. A camera in hand with a shark-like grin. Haku was beet red while Hei just raised an eyebrow. Zabuza put the camera back in his pouch and clapped his hands.

"Ah it's always great to have some blackmail material, especially on you Hei since I can never get anything over you." He said laughing but that soon stopped when his noticed the lack of embarrassment on Hei's face. It looked more like... Amusement? He was left gawking as he saw Hei wrap an arm around Haku's waist and pulled her into another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Haku 'eeped' before relaxing into the embrace. They soon broke and Hei merely walked inside the house, leaving a dazed and smiling Haku and a gawking and blinking Zabuza. Soon Haku fainted and Zabuza realized something.

No! My blackmail! Curse you Hei Arisawa! he thought as he sulked on the porch, poking at a floorboard. After awhile Zabuza sighed, picked up Haku and walked back inside, mumbling about 'Dumb wolf-boys and unbeatable children'.

The next morning Hei, Haku, and Zabuza (plus Hei's wolf familiars) stood at the end of the bridge ready to depart. Team 7 had already left hours before them. The town was currently behind them to see them off. Hunter kneeled down to Inari's level and ruffled his hair.

"Now Inari, remember what we taught you, protect what is precious to you and you will truly become strong just like us." He said with a smile and Inari jumped into his arms in a hug.

"Hei-Nii!" He exclaimed with tears in his eyes. Hei smiled sadly and reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a scroll. He unfurled the scroll to reveal a seal surrounding the kanji for 'Blank slate'. Upon seeing it Zabuza and Haku's eyes widened. Haku pointed at the scroll, stuttering.

"Hei-Kun that's..." She was interrupted when Hunter spoke up. Everyone seemed confused as to what the scroll was for.

"Yes I know. I'm positive that he is worthy. Inari are you willing to protect what is precious to you with everything you have? That you will fight to the death even against impossible odds? When everyone is in darkness, are you willing to become their light?" He said seriously. Inari had never seen him so serious. Inari gulped and put his head down in thought, soon his head snapped up with a fiery determination that made Hei smirk.

"Yes I will protect my homeland with my life! Believe it!" He yelled while Hei's eyebrow twitched before he just sighed and stood up. He looked at Inari and unsealed the contents of the scroll. A satchel fell to the ground alongside a katana, Hunter bent over and picked up the katana. The katana appeared to be a simple katana, the blade curving slightly upward. The guard was a four pointed star and a green hilt-wrap circled the golden hilt. A small red tassel tied to the round butt of the sword. It's sheath itself was black with a golden bottom and a pale blue dragon wrapping around it from bottom to top. The eyes were the most attention grabbing as they seemed to emit a red hue for a moment. Hei bent down and tied the Katana on Inari's back using a thin blue string tied firmly around his tiny frame. He put a hand on Inari's shoulder and spoke softy.

"With this, you can fulfill your promise and the satchel is filled with exercises and techniques to properly teach you. Now you will be my legacy for when I'm gone, you will teach the next generation in our techniques. Be proud of what we are, for that could be the only real thing in this world for us." With that said the three of them ran off into the trees. Leaving the stunned crowd behind. Until it was broken by Tsunami.

"Hey! Father what will we name the bridge? It has to have a name." She said and Tazuna put a finger to his chin before smiling and yelling out.

"How about we name it 'The Super Sexy Tazuna Bridge'! HAHAHAHAHA!" He shut up quickly when Tsunami smacked him on the head.

"Why not call it 'The Bridge of Hei'?" Inari asked and everyone had to agree with it as it sounded very nice but Tazuna thought of something.

"Why 'The Bridge of Hei'." He asked and Inari looked back and smiled.

"Named after the Hero of wave Hei Arisawa, who spilled the blood of a tyrant to free this nation." he said and walked back to the house. Tazuna laughed and they all went home. That was the day 'The Bridge of Hei' was named, a bridged born in blood. A bridge that signified the returned hope to the people of wave.

A day later Hei and the Momochi pair finally arrived at the camp, Hei once again in animal form. A large wolf followed by two equally large wolfs. After being let in by the guards, they quickly made their way to the lead tent, Hei once more left his followers at the entrance.

Once inside, Mei started the meeting. The first and eleventh divisions would be at the front lines. The 4th division would await any wounded brought in by the 12th and 13th divisions. The rest of the divisions would surround Kiri and provide cover to the 1st and 11th division's flanks. While the Captain-Commander(Mei) and the MIST ops commander(Hei) with a small team will face off against Yagura.

After the meeting they all went their separate ways but Hei stopped Haku and took her to the side. He turned back into his human form and before Haku said anything she once again felt a soft warmth on her lips but this time she didn't hesitate in returning it. They broke apart and Haku spoke.

"What's that for?" She was short of breath while Hei just caressed her cheek. He smiled at her and put his forehead to hers.

"Just for good luck, be safe Haku-Chan." With that Hei hurried back to the second division to prepare for the final battle. Zabuza came around the corner looking for her. When he saw her, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey you alright? Haku?" He asked. Haku looked up at him and then back to the direction Hei went. She nodded and started walking to their tent.

"Yes Tou-san, I'm okay. We should go get ready for the battle." With that she turned a corner. Zabuza raised an eyebrow and then grinned as his nose caught a lingering scent.

"Oh Hei was here not too long ago. Wonder what they were talkin' about?" He shrugged and walked away.

=======================================  
{NEXT DAY}

The rebel faction currently stood at a hill overlooking Kiri's large walls. Mei looked over at the second division and saw a cloaked figure, around 6 ft with his hood up. On his back was an elegant looking katana in a Burgundy sheath. Mei raised an eyebrow and walked over to him.

"Well it's great to finally see your human form, even if your covered in a Cloak.*Sigh* Oh well, it's obvious that you won't show me anytime soon. So how we starting this party?" She asked as Hei looked at her and took off his hood, revealing his mask. He chuckled and grabbed her hand getting a blush from her.

"You'll see my face soon enough but for now, watch and learn." Without waiting for a response, Hei used Sōnído to appear on-top of the village gates. The guards had no time to react as Hei already finished charging his Cero. Back with the rebels, all they could see was a blue flash and the resounding sound of a massive explosion. Looking back to the village, they saw it was relatively unscathed but the forest and mountains behind the Kage tower and the Kage tower itself were gone and replaced by a plume of smoke and fire. The rebels were left gaping until Mei giggled and motioned for everyone to charge.

Back at the village, Hei was staring at the abandoned streets, the civilians having been evacuated before the invasion. After some time, Shinobi began coming out of the wood work and soon Hei was surrounded by Yagura's personal ANBU. Hei took a battle stance and created a blood clone to watch his back. He looked at the clone and gave him a nod, before the clone could move an ANBU appeared behind him ready to behead him. Before the ANBU could kill the clone, Hei already kicked him away. That started the battle as Hei and his clone made their way to ground zero: The Kage Tower.

=======================================

With Mei, things weren't as easy as with Hei. She and the rest of the team made their way to the Kage tower as well, but the remaining Seven swordsman that stayed loyal to Yagura stopped them and now it was only her heading to the tower, the team stayed to fight the swordsmen. When she got there she gasped and ran faster.

=======================================  
{WITH HEI MINUTES EARLIER}

Finally Hei made it to the tower to see Yagura standing in front of the flames and smoke, holding his double-hooked Bo staff. Walking up to him, Hei stood not two meters away from him and he spoke.

"Yagura, I'm sure you know why I'm here. Let's just skip the pleasantries and get right down to it." Yagura simply nodded and held his Bo staff in a defensive position. Hei nodded to the Blood clone, said clone ran at Yagura. Yagura tensed and was about to react when the clone suddenly exploded in a shower of blood, blinding Yagura for a moment. That moment was all Hei needed to land a powerful kick to Yagura's stomach, launching him back into the smoke. A moment of silence ensued until three pressurized streams of water launched out from the smoke, nearly cutting through Hei. Jumping to the side, barely avoiding the first beam and ducked under the second, the third missing completely. Hei quickly turned into his wolf form and launched a volley of fist sized fire balls into the smoke. Yagura soon leapt through the top of the smoke and attempted a downward slash with his Bo staff. Hei easily caught the staff with his tail and let out a jet stream of flames, only for Yagura to kick off his maw and back flip away. While Yagura was still in midair, Hei returned to his original form and drew his katana. When Yagura landed, he had to duck under a horizontal slash; he then tried a leg sweep and successfully tripped Hei. While Hei was falling forward, Yagura used his back to flip Hei over him. Using the momentum, Hei flipped again and tried an axe kick with his left only to be blocked by Yagura, who crossed his arms in an 'X' formation. Not stopping there, Hei twisted his body and used his right leg to kick Yagura in the face, launching him back. While Yagura tried to get up, Hei discarded his cloak and picked up his Katana. Hei pointed the katana at Yagura and then disappeared in a Sonído.

Yagura only had a second to react as Hei appeared behind him, but when he dodged he could have sworn Hei said.

"IroOni, Green. (Colorful Demon)." That was when the unexpected happened; Yagura's scarf was torn to pieces. His eyes widened as Hunter pointed his sword at him and said a single word.

"Grey" And just as he said that, a diagonal slash appeared on his chest, cutting through his grey mesh shirt. He grunted in pain and then realized something.

He can cut me without being near me! He quickly resolved to stop Hei and end this fight ASAP. On that note he disappeared in speeds that surprised Hei momentarily, which was a big mistake. For Yagura had already landed a devistating strike to his left shoulder, dislocating it and shattering bone all at once. Before Hei could react, Yagura performed a leg sweep, tripping Hei and then axe kicked him into the awaiting ground.

Standing back up, Hei tried to dodge, only to be kicked into the air. Hei gasped in pain before Yagura slammed him into the unforgiving floor. Standing once again on shaky legs, Hei panted as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Hahaha, is that all you have Yagura, Huh? You're so weak, I barely felt anything." Hei taunted as he limped over to his Zanpakuto. After he picked him up he turned to Yagura.

Hei was about to release his Shikai when Yagura, in his Bijuu cloak, once again appeared in front of him. Hei eyes widened for he had no time to react and was turned into a human pinball. For what seemed like forever Yagura tossed him around, smashed him, broke bones, and all Hei was able to do was stifle his screams of agony.

~SKIP~

Hei was on his knees, head down and blood dripping from his head and lips. Yagura was walking slowly towards him ready to kill him. When he stopped, Hei looked up and saw Mei standing protectively in front of him. She was glaring at Yagura with hate she's never felt before; she just stopped him from killing someone precious to her. So now she took her stance while Yagura took his.

Without another word two combatants ran at each other and the battle that ensued was, in Hei words, freakin' insane. As the two leaders shot Jutsu after Jutsu at each other. The only thing Hei could do was watch from the sidelines as he waited for his wounds to heal. After a few minutes, Hei got back up and drew his blade, just in time too as both the other fighters stopped to regain their breath. Hei Pointed his sword at Yagura and began his attack.

"Bankai!" He was soon engulfed in a pillar of light, electricity arching ever so often. The light soon took a darker tint and continued to darken until it was black with crimson outlining the light. When it dissipated, Hei stood there with his armor replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakushō) with red lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends. The Katana, now a black Daisho with red lining the edges. Near where the blade met the guard, were teeth designed for ripping and the guard itself was a six pointed star. The hilt wrapping was black and a small gem gleamed at the end.

Yagura sneered at the man before him as he seemed to just shake off their previous fight with not a single scratch. Just when Mei turned to look at Hei, Yagura started to transform into his Bijuu cloak version 2. Hei saw this and with the fastest he's ever moved, appeared in front of Yagura.

"Ikkotsu ("Single Bone")!" Hei shouted as he hit the transformed Yagura square in the chest, launching the man through several buildings. Mei watched in fascination as Hei seemed to get a huge power boost, before multiple chakra arms launched out through the buildings, trying to impale Hei. Hei quickly dodged and launched his own attacks.

"Cero Oscuras." Just as Yagura resurfaced from the rubble, a black beam fired out of Hei's Daisho aimed right at Yagura, who quickly jumped out of the way. Mei was forced to retreat back lest she be caught in the crossfire. She was clearly out matched in this fight; she never thought Hei was able to match a Jinjuuriki with full control. Minutes past as they launched massive attacks at each other with little results, until Yagura went further into his transformation and in just a few seconds the Three-tailed Demon Turtle stood in all its glory. It lifted its head as red and blue chakra began forming and condensing and compressing into a purple orb, over its head. Hei eyes widened as it began shrinking before the demon pointed the orb toward them. Hei had seconds to react as he jumped up into the air and stood in the path of the menacing attack.

"Cero Del Rei." Just as the orb left the Three-Tails mouth, Hei's attack was launched towards it in hopes of canceling each other out. But alas the menacing orb was much faster than his attack and the orb reached his attack before he could get away. The resulting explosion destroyed all the buildings around them in flames that ultimately engulfed Hei as well. Mei gasped as she watched one of her oldest friends die before her eyes. Falling to her knees, Mei was just staring at the place Hei once stood now blotted out by smoke and fire. Her eyes began to tear up until they widened as a figure slid out the back of the smoke and stopped twenty feet back. As the smoke drifted off of the figure, Mei saw it was Hei but the top of his shihakushō was burned away, revealing his toned upper body and bandaged wrapped abdomen, the mask on his face scorched and slowly crumpling away. For the first time ever, Mei finally can see his face, and a spark ran down her spine, she found it hard to look away and started to wonder how a 16 year old could look so hot. She was so entranced at his appearance that she momentarily forgot her surroundings and failed to notice Yagura turn his attention toward her. She had not time to react as one of his tails descended on her, seeing it at the last second, Mei's eyes widened as she saw her impending death. Shutting her eyes tight, she awaited the pain that never came, opening her eyes she saw Hei holding her bridal style.

They were currently on the roof of a building far from the Three-Tails. Yagura was looking around confused as to where they went until he locked eyes with Hei from afar and let out a mighty roar.

"Sorry Mei-Chan but I'm going to have to fight him myself. So stay put and watch my awesomeness." He said making Mei roll her eyes despite the situation and said.

"Fine but if you die I'm going to bring you back and kill you myself." She said before she pulled his head to hers and kissed him on the lips. Hei's eyes widened for a moment before he responded in fervor. After a moment they broke apart and Hei put her down and disappeared in a Sōnido.

Back with Yagura, Hei appeared in a Sōnido with two clones with him, above Yagura's back and before the giant turtle could swipe him away, the three simultaneously called out their attack.

"Sōkotsu ("Double Bone")!" They shouted as all their respective attacks met and the result was catastrophic as Yagura roared in pain before the ground bellow them cracked and exploded with debris flying in all directions. The rebels and Kiri forces stopped their fights to see the origin of the blast and saw a terrifying sight (Or wonderful sight depending whose side you're on). Yagura still in the three-tails form, laying motionless in a large crater, a wide spider web crack on his back. With a groan, Yagura lifted himself up and red and blue chakra once again converged on his mouth.

What is he doing!? Hei eyes widened as he saw that the orb was much larger than the last and was growing unstable. Growling in irritation he quickly ran through hand seals only to see he wouldn't make it in time as the, now giant orb, began to waver wildly, he knew he could only do one thing. And it was going to hurt. He was about to call out his resurrection when suddenly the orb condensed and then exploded. Time slowed down and Hei felt his eyes burn for a moment before a name called out to him.

"Kamui." He shouted as the space around the center of the blast distorted and began to suck in the explosion. But alas it wasn't fast enough and he was engulfed as well.

Back with the rebels and Mei, they all gasped as they watched the commander of the MIST ops be swallowed by the intense fires. Mei couldn't take anymore and fell to her knees, she was watching helplessly as her closest friend nearly dies multiple times in the same day. Her heart was too fragile to continue to watch, she shut her eyes tightly as she felt the sting of tears. She was about to call a retreat when she heard a voice that brought both relief and slight anger.

"Owww! I knew that was bad idea! I'm never doing that again." Hei said as he limped out of the smoke and approached a downed Yagura, now in human form. Yagura could barely move he was so weak; he attempted to stand only to cough up blood. Hei rubbed his head and looked over at Yagura, his eyes narrowed at the man before he thought.

Oi, Benihime. What was that? Hei asked only to receive a nervous chuckle. Benihime rubbed the back of her head sheepishly before she replied.

Heh, you see, back then when you asked me to make you a new bloodline. Well I wanted to surprise you, so I gave you the Sharingan and it seems that you never really awakened it until now and it has apparently evolved to the Mangyōkuo Sharingan. Are you happy? She asked hopeful that he doesn't hate her. Hei was shocked and slightly excited by what he could do and he had to ask.

Cool! What can it do!? He asked like a kid in a candy store. Benihime giggled at her cute container, whoa, wait wait, did she just call him cute? Oh man, why is she blushing now? Ugh just answer him already.

Ok you just used the first move and the next is the same except with your right eye you can travel anywhere in the world so long as you've either been there or you have some type of marker there. And the others, well I'm not sure, but you have other things to attend to, Ja Ne! She quickly cut the connection before he could utter another word. Hei sighed before looking at Yagura struggle to get up. Walking forward with a little difficulty, Hei walked silently over to Yagura. Yagura looked up to see him coming toward him and sighed.

"So you will kill me here. Then what, you'll become Mizukage?" He said looking down, he didn't notice Hei snarl at him before his features took on a more animalistic look. Grabbing him by the collar and lifting him into the air, Hei glared at Yagura in utter contempt.

"Don't even think for a minute that I would kill you for that hat. No this is far more personal than you'd think." Hei said through gritted teeth. Yagura narrowed his eyes at the prospect of revenge and he believed it totally irrelevant. Closing his eyes, Yagura spoke.

"Then why?" Opening his eyes, he gasped at what he saw. Hei eyes had turned red with three tomeo, but he could see that slowly they were morphing and twisting until they resembled something of a lotus. All in all, Yagura was terrified.

"Mei Terumī." Hei said calmly but Yagura could tell he was trying to stay calm with little avail. Yagura knew that too well, the leader of the rebellion, the first prisoner to never brake until he had to... do... the... Uh oh.

"*Gulp* what does she have to do with this?" He asked feigning ignorance. Hei would have none of it; he was really getting sick of looking at this guy.

"You know very well what she has to do with this!? I will never forgive you for what you did to her, people like you disgust me. Now die." He said as his Mangekyou span rapidly and then the space around Yagura distorted and twisted until it ultimately devoured him. Hei dropped to one knee breathing heavily. He could hear people rushing to him, but he could care less about that, he was so tired so he let himself fall. The last thing he saw bfore passing out was Mei's tearful smile.

=======================================

 **{Three days later, Hospital}**

Groggily, Hei woke up to find he was in a white room. All white. A hospital room. Hei groaned as he sat up and took in all the rooms' features. The room was like any other room in the hospital, but there was a calendar on the far wall near the window. Looking closely, he noticed the days had been crossed off until, what he would assume to be, today. Not only that but, according to the calendar, he'd been asleep for three days. He wondered how much he'd missed. A nurse then came in and noticed him awake, she blinked before quickly and quietly leaving the room. Hei raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. Getting up was easy, standing on the other hand was a little difficult, regardless he managed to find his cloths and get his pants on when Mei came rushing through the door. Mei froze at the door and gasped as she saw his back, Hunter was facing the window and heard her gasp, he froze as well and slowly turned to her, unintentionally giving her a view of his chest, which made her bring her hand to her mouth. Can anyone blame her, her best friend stood before her, shirtless, giving her a full view of his scarred back and equally scarred chest, not just normal battle scars either, they were scars one would get from being tortured, and they looked old, far too old to be from this war. One in particular was the fist sized jagged scar just over his heart, obviously what ever attack was used had clearly gone straight out his back, if the same scar on his back meant anything. Hei sighed and sat down on one of the sofas in the room. Mei slowly approached him and put a hand on his forearm.

"Who-what did this to you?" She asked, concern clearly in her voice. Hei sighed and looked into her eyes; he could see she really cared for him, even maybe love him. He smiled sadly at her and spoke, equally sad.

"You know I wasn't always the strong willed child that was adopted into the Arisawa clan, before you met me, before Zabuza and Haku met me, even before Tatewaki met me, I was weak and always afraid. But I have a right to be, that place, that hell, it did so many things to me, I was just a child. I didn't know what I did wrong. My real name, Mei, my birth name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Former Jinjuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and The wielder of The No-Name Zanpakatou. When I was a child, the villagers of Konoha, they hated me, they even went as far as to form mobs to chase me down and torture me. But the wounds always healed and left me with only scars, except the last time, an ANBU used an assassination technique, a very powerful one, the Chidori, it killed me. But the Kyuubi, she gave me a second chance, gave me strength, and gave me hope. The hope that I could find happiness somewhere else and away from that hell." He said in sadness. Mei stared in mute shock, until it slowly melted into confused giggles, then full-blown laughter. Hei watched in confusion as Mei was forced to hold her sides due to the laughter.

Uhh… Did I break her?

 **Beats me, Maybe she couldn't handle our awesome?** The Kyuubi replied. Mei soon began to calm down, wiping at her eyes as her giggles seized.

"Wow, this is priceless, we were saved by a real prince! My prince in shining armor, I'm in love with a prince!" Mei once more descended into hysterical laughter. Hei stared in shock at what she had said.

Did she just say…..?

 _ **Oh hell no! She can't have what's mine! What!? Where the hell did that come from?**_ The Kyuubi thought to herself in confusion. Mei soon calmed herself after she noticed Hei's stare. Her eye's widened when she realized her blunder. Stuttering, she tried to correct herself.

"Haha… Hey, I didn't mean-"

"I'm leaving, Mei."

 **Cliffhanger no Jutsu!**

 **I know, I'm a bad person. But it was a spur of the moment thing. All will be explained when I come up with one.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Crimson Hunter**

 **A/N: Hello! It's been forever. Boy did I take long or what? Anyway I have a good reason. I suck at thinking up ideas. But here is another chapter of Naruto: TCH. So don't let me stop you from reading. Get to it!**

 **To the Story**

 ****

 **Chapter Four: The journey.**

Hei sighed and adjusted the strap of his travel pack. It has been three days since he left Kiri and he missed it already. He missed His friends, he missed Zabuza-sensei, and most of all He missed Haku and Mei. Atleast he had the twins with him, he looked back to see his ever faithful wolf familiars trotting behind him. They had been with him for years and that wasn't about to stop anytime soon. He couldn't help but think back to the talk with Mei in his hospital room.

 **FLASHBACK  
**  
"L-leaving?! Why?! We won, you don't need to leave!" Mei shouted in confusion. Hei sighed and took hold of Mei's hand.

"Listen, there are something's I must do. But I can't do them while I'm here. What I must do is for the sake of many and I'll most likely become a criminal." He explained earning a shocked look from Mei. She squeezed his hand as tears flooded her eyes.

"Why? Why must it be you? What do you know that you can't tell me?" The look in her eyes tore at his heart. It wasn't that he couldn't tell her, but her knowing would only make her a target. All he wanted to do was keep her and Haku safe. No matter what.

"Please understand, there are something's I cannot tell you. I had a vision, there was so much death. There are people in this world that will hinder peace and I have to get rid of them before it leads to war." He said solemnly. Mei's eyes widened at that information.

"A War!?" She shouted. Hei nodded and stood. Mei followed his lead and both left the room.

"Yes, that was what I saw in my vision. I don't know who will start it but I do know all the elemental nations will descend into total war. And this war, it won't be against each other. In my vision, all Shinobi stood united against an army of white creatures and a demon but still we will be brought to our knees. I need to do something to ensure this war doesn't come about." He said. Mei frowned as she came to a decision.

"Very well. If you are so set on saving the world, I will allow you to go. But once you return, and you will return, I expect you to marry me." Hei stopped in his tracks, eyes wide as he watched Mei walk away with a sway to her hips.

 **FLASHBACK END**

He sighed with a blush as he walked into a small town. Looking around, he notice very few businesses and mostly homes, but what did catch his eye was a very unique looking store front. He decided that a little exploring wouldn't hurt before he checked into an inn. He approached the store and immediately sweat dropped at the name.

"Antiques and Ramen?" He asked aloud. He entered the store and was assaulted right away by the magnificent aroma of Miso. The restaurant itself had such a homey feeling, it brought him comfort as he sat in one of the ornate booth tables. Looking around he noticed the various knick knacks behind the counter at the back of the store. It seemed that you could indeed purchase antiques as well as dine. He was brought out of his musings by a slender hand tapping his shoulder.

"Sir? Are you alright?" A soft and concerned voice said. He shook his head and looked at the source of the voice. The waitress was beautiful, that was for sure. From her crimson hair that framed her round face, to her hourglass figure, she seemed to represent the epitome of beauty. But her most captivating features were her emerald eyes, that seemingly shimmered with all the stars of the sky. He blinked when the young-he hoped-woman waved her hand in his face.

"Oh.. Um. Yes I'm fine. Thank you." He stammered as the woman smiled and stood to her full height, which was 5'10".

"Ah wonderful, May I get your order sir?" She asked, smile still in place. Hei nodded and swallowed, something about this woman felt so familiar and foreign at the same time. It was all putting his instincts on high alert.

"P-please... May I h-have a bowl of Miso r-ramen with some sweet t-tea." He stammered again, cursing under his breathe for making a fool of himself. The waitress nodded and scribbled down his order.

"I'll be right back with your order. Oh and by the way, my name is Kushina." The now Identified Kushina left his table. Hei sighed in relief as he slumped in his chair. To pass the time before his order came, he pulled out his personal bingo book or hit list. It was comprised of some individuals that were in his vision.

 **Danzo Shimura**

 **Nationality: Konohagakure no Sato.**

 **Status: Retired Shinobi/Leader of Root.**

 **Family: None**

 **Rank: A-S**

 **Description: Wrapped nearly totally in bandages, usually wearing council robes. Black hair, brown eyes.**

 **Zetzu**

 **Nationality: Unknown**

 **Status: Shinobi/Akatsuki member.**

 **Family: Unknown.**

 **Rank: S**

 **Description: Half white, half black, literally. Wears what appears to be a Venus fly trap and black robes adorned with red clouds.**

 **Obito Uchiha**

 **Nationality: Konohagakure no Sato(Former)**

 **Status: Shinobi/Akatsuki member.**

 **Family: Deceased.**

 **Rank: S.**

 **Description: Wearing an orange spiral mask with single hole for the left eye. Wearing Akatsuki robes.**

 **Nagato Uzumaki**

 **Nationality: Amegakure no Sato.**

 **Status: Shinobi/Akatsuki member.**

 **Family: Deceased.**

 **Description: Crimson hair. Appears as though Anorexic. Usually stationary, but can control six separate bodies to battle for him.**

 **Caution is advised for these Shinobi. All are extremely dangerous.  
**  
And many more, mostly belonging to Konoha's council and those on their payroll.

 **(End of book)**

Hei sighed as he closed the bingo book. He contemplated sending the info to all of the hidden villages before deciding that it would benefit his plan tremendously. With that in mind, Hei closed his eyes and began to meditate to pass the time. After a minute or two, the silence was broken by shouts from the kitchen.

"Kushina! What have I told you about taking breaks whenever you want?! Knock it off or you're fired!" That feminine voice obviously belonged to Kushina's boss. The reply was swift as Kushina came around the counter with a tray of food.

"Oh Haruka, you know you love me too much to put me out on the street! What will I do for money, or rather 'Who' will I do for money?" She said lowly resulting in a scream of rage and frustration from the kitchen. Kushina giggled as she set the tray down on the table.

"Here's your order sir." Hei nodded as he watched the woman sit across from him and begin to eat her lunch. Kushina paused in her meal when she felt the intense stare of the teen. Hei's eyes were wide and disbelieving. Seeing this, Kushina giggled and waved off his surprise.

"Oh, relax. I decided to take my break early and you seemed like an interesting guy." Hei starred awhile longer until a small chuckle left his mouth. It soon became wild laughter, causing many patrons to turn and for Kushina to begin to doubt her decision. Hei calmed down and waved off the people staring.

"Sorry, sorry. I just couldn't help it. You are one strange woman, I'll give you that. The name's Hei Arisawa. It's nice to meet you, Kushina-San." He said as he reached his hand across the table to shake. Kushina smiled in relief that her customer wasn't insane and took his hand in hers.

"Pleasure to meet you as well. By any chance, you wouldn't happen to be a Shinobi, would you?" She asked. Hei stiffened unnoticeably. He debated whether or not to tell her or lie and just leave town. After eating of course. In the end he decided to throw caution to the wind and see what happens.

"As a matter of fact, I am. And not to brag or anything, one of the strongest around." Hei boasted as it wouldn't hurt to get into the good graces of this attractive young-He hoped-woman. Kushina giggled.

"Well Mr. Strongest. I don't suppose you would be interested in a spar to get the blood flowing, No?" Hei blinked in surprise at her words. Was she implying she was a...? No, she was too cute for a life of assassination and espionage and... Oh god. She is a Konuichi, only a Konuichi as adorable as her could ever hope to almost seduce him. Almost, he wasn't the best for nothing. Yeah she totally didn't have him hooked on her every word, not even for a second...? What was he doing? Oh, right.

"Hmm? Are you implying that you are a Konoichi? Miss waitress?" Hei starred into her eyes as she smirked, her ruby red lips twitching upward in an alluring way that totally didn't affect him at all. Kushina looked around to make sure no one was looking and quickly grabbed Hei's wrist and bolted out the store leaving none the wiser.

 **Clearing somewhere unknown**

Two figures appeared in a swirl of leaves before the taller figure leaped away quite a distance from the other before taking up a fighting stance.

"Whoa, either your very eager to get it on or you're really high strung there, Mr. Arisawa." Kushina giggled as Hei blushed at some of her words until regaining his composure. Putting on his 'Gameface' Hei slowly relaxed out of his stance.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to strangers dragging me around as they please, I get that enough from my girlfriends." Kushina's eyes hardened at the use of the plural. She despised cheaters, almost as much as rapists.

"You have two girlfriends?" She asked through gritted teeth. Hei immediately noticed and waved his hands in pseudo-panic.

"Please don't jump to conclusions, they know about each other and they know that I love them equally. I'm the second last male of my clan so the council wanted me to take five wives, but I fought against it. Please believe me!" He said hurriedly before slumping in relief as Kushina seemed to calm down.

"Oh I see, then forgive my rudeness. I at first thought you were a womanizer. But still, you better treat those girls right or you'll be hearing from me." Kushina warned as Hei chuckled at her threatening face, which seemed to be cuter than her mischievous face.

"Oh believe me, I treat them better than that. Not many men can say they've fought an entire village and its Jinchuuriki Kage for their girlfriends." Kushina's jaw dropped at that statement. She had heard about that, in Kiri, some unknown man had just walked into Kirigakure no Sato and proceeded to hand them their asses and blow up a mountain, then kill their Mizukage. Stories were circulating about a demon in a mans body, roaming the earth to kill and devour the souls of wicked men. But to think, that man was the same teenager before her, it was unbelievable.

"Ha! There's no-way you could be that man. I've heard the story, that guy radiated absolute power and dominance. You're just a child." She boasted hoping beyond hope she was right and she hadn't just insulted the man reported to have cracked and destroyed the Sanbi's impenetrable shell. Hei smirked and took up a stance, one that had Kushina pale.

'No-way, he knows the Weynon* fighting style, that style is supposed to be extinct!' She thought in panic. That style was said to be one of the most deadly style in existence. It relies heavily on countering and slowly building up power-the opponent's power-before delivering one massively critical strike to incapacitate or sometimes kill the target. A true master of the style is said to be able to counter multiple attacks at once before releasing that energy into an almost ethereal attack.

There was no-way she could fight him on even ground without an advantage. She quickly thought of a plan before sprinting at the teen.

They met in a clash of fists and blocks. As soon as Hei began the first sequence of counters, Kushina jumped over Hei and tapped his shoulder. She quickly leaped away as Hei's fist flew past where her head had previously been. Still Kushina felt the strong flow of air as his fist passed.

'Even without absorbing a lot of attacks his counter is still to strong to take head on. I must be quick about this.' She thought as she withdrew two Kunai from beneath her blouse. She threw the first and tossed the other into the air. As Hei deflected the Kunai, Kushina appeared inside his defenses. Too surprised by her speed, Hei was kicked into the air.

His flight was short lived as Kushina appeared above and grabbed the Kunai that she had previously thrown. Hei barely managed to block her slash before being kicked toward the ground.

'Incredible, her speed and strength are immense. If I were using any other style I'd have died by now. Guess it's time to get serious.' Hei narrowed his eyes and righted himself in midair. Hei landed deftly on the ground, only dust lifting around him to prove his existence. Suddenly, the dust was blown away and the earth cracked and trembled before Hei disappeared in a blur of movement. The ground imploded as Hei appeared behind Kushina aiming an axe kick to her back, causing her eyes to widen and for her to freeze up.

'I-impossible... I can't dodge, it will still hit me. I have no choice, I've got to use it.' As Hei's attack was to make contact, Kushina vanished in a flash of red and reappeared with a Rasengan in hand behind him. Hei's eyes widened as the ball of condensed chakra made contact. But it didn't, because he was already behind Kushina. A mighty kick sent her spiraling into the ground, kicking up smoke and debris. As it cleared, she found herself pinned as Hei straddled her stomach with a katana to her throat. She trembled at the look in his eyes, remembering that this boy-Man-slew the three-tailed demon.

"Tell me. How do you know that technique?" His cold amber eyes seemed to glow, backed by the setting sun as dusk descended on the land. She briefly entertained the thought of lying, but something told her that he would know. With a sigh of defeat, she told him.

"My husband was the Yondaime Hokage." Those words seemed to freeze Hei in place as his grip went slack on the sword. Kushina took that opportunity to flip Hei over her and pin his hands above his head. Hei's eyes widened as Kushina growled at him.

"Why are you so interested with my husband's techniques? Are you a spy?" Hei was internally panicking as Kushina pressed down hard on his chest. He had been told all the details of his birth and the events afterwards by the Kyūbi. But he couldn't afford to straight out tell her he was her son, it would complicate his plans, his only choice was to improvise.

"I-I know everything. The Kyūbi, the sealing, the masked man. All of it. I hail from Konoha and I knew your son, Naruto, we were friends." The shock of his declaration was on Kushina's face for nigh two seconds before being replaced by unbridled rage. She punched him hard enough to break his nose and screamed in his face.

"HOW DARE YOU CLAIM TO KNOW MY SON! HE'S DEAD, YOU HEAR ME?! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID TO FALL FOR THAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW MY SON! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO KNOW HIM!" She soon broke into sobs and wails of disparity. Her grip loosened on his collar and Hei leaned up to envelope her in a hug. His nose already half way to healed.

"It's true, we grew up together on the streets. We had to survive off of minute amounts of money the Hokage gave us before allowing us an apartment. One day, before the academy began, Naruto disappeared. I went looking for him in the only place I knew he'd go if he was in trouble. But when I reached the Hokage tower, there was no one there, so naturally I went snooping around his office and found the most horrible things. Files, dossiers, evidence and records of what happened that night, what they said and did to you, and what they were planning for Naruto. They wanted the perfect weapon and to do that, they needed to condition him, but he never stopped resisting. His will was steel." Kushina was shaking violently in his embrace and with great effort, she managed to ask.

"What happened to him?" Her tone suggested that she may have known already what happened. Hei pressed on as he tightened his grip.

"They deemed him a lost cause. A new child was selected to contain the Kyūbi and Naruto was to be disposed of. I tried to get there in time, but the sealing was already in progress. Though what happened next was devastating. The Kyūbi refused to be sealed again and in the midst of the sealing, release all its chakra in one massive concentrated wave. It killed many of the rooms occupants. I was too late, Kushina-San. Naruto was lost." Kushina broke into more hysterical crying. Hei sighed and managed to get them both up and carried Kushina bridal style to an inn as he didn't know where she lived.

 **CHASHU INN**

Chashu inn. That was the name. Chashu. It now just began to dawn on him that all the establishments had ramen related names. Ajitama market. Wakame shipping company. Memna tattoos. That last one made Hei raise a brow but didn't question it further. He entered the inn with a now sleeping Kushina in his arms, but didn't get far as two large burly men and the thin clerk at the counter stopped him, all looking rather displeased with Hei.

"What have you done to Kushina-Sama? If you intend to harm her in some way, we will not just stop you." The thin man spoke calmly but his barely veiled threat showed his intent clearly. Hei narrowed his eyes but restrained from any action, opting to speak rather that hurt.

"Kushina-Dono has received some rather unsavory news today and has merely tired herself out. I am a very close family friend but as I was unaware of her living arrangements, I decided that I'd rent a room and take her home tomorrow." The clerk leered at Hei, clearly not believing a word. He was about to motion the giants to forcefully remove Kushina from Hei's grasp when a slender hand delicately caught his wrist. The smooth and pale arm lead to the now awake Kushina. Though, her half lidded eyes suggested it wouldn't last long.

"Please calm down... Rokuro. Hei-tan just wants to take care of me, please let us have a room. I'm so tired." She yawned cutely and snuggled deeper into Hei's chest. Rokuro sighed as he would at least put faith in Kushina-Sama's choice and handed over a key.

"You can pay for the room in the morning. And don't you dare try anything." Hei ignored the threat and carried Kushina to the room. Once they were safely inside Hei put Kushina in the bed and pulled the blanket over her. He turned around, intent on preparing his place on the floor when Kushina grabbed his arm. Looking back to meet her stare, neither spoke but Hei did climb into the bed. Immediately he was seized up by Kushina who wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her legs with his. Shoving her face between the bed and the crook of his neck, she lightly pecked his neck, whispering a faint 'thank you' and fell asleep rather quickly. From exhaustion or embarrassment, Hei could not tell, that did not stop his smile as he fell into slumber within Kushina's embrace.

 **Next morning**

Kushina groaned as the curtains were suddenly drawn, blazing the room-and her face-with intense rays of light, as the window was facing the dawning sun. She turned to face away from the sun, only for a more intense light to blind her. She yelped and fell out of bed from the surprise. Hei chuckled from his place by the mirror, which he had set up, and tossed some fresh clothes on the bed.

"Kushina-Dono, please get dressed. I would like to get to know you better and to do so, I would like to invite you on a day out." Hei only received a glare from the red head as she hid behind the bed. Hei continued mulling around the room, almost as if looking for something. But then it dawned on her that he was shirtless and boy was he ripped. Not too muscular but also not thin, the perfect swimmers body or rather a body trained for speeds only they two could reach. She blushed and averted her gaze to the clothes on the bed.

'Where did he get those?' She thought as she held up the dress, a beautiful blue low cut dress that would no doubt show off her slender legs and a smooth black fur jacket. Turning to Hei-who continued the search for his shirt-and asked the question on her mind.

"Where did you get these clothes?" Hei stopped for a moment, as if debating to tell her the truth or not. After a few seconds, he shrugged and told her the truth.

"I stole them from the nobles across the hall. They are leaving today and I decided they could be generous enough to donate a dress. Aha!" He exclaimed as he finally located his shirt under the table. She stared at the dress before she looked back at Hei.

"You... Stole it? And why were you shirtless?" Hei plopped onto the bed and looked at Kushina. With a raised brow, he asked her in an amused tone.

"You mean you don't remember? Well, sometime in the night I went to the restroom and when I came back you were sitting up. I asked if you were awake, you only responded by lifting your arms as if asking for a hug so I did. Then you flipped me over, pinned me, and stole my shirt then you went to sleep and I couldn't find my shirt so I went to sleep as well." She blushed and Hei laughed. She put her hands on her face to cover her embarrassment and mumbled out an apology. Hei merely waved off the apology.

"Meh. Just get ready for tonight; I made reservations at that club down the road. What was it called again? Ah, never-mind, be ready when I get back." He said as he got up to leave the room. Kushina perked up at that, she had wanted to go to that club since it opened but a reservation was needed and they didn't come cheap.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Hei smirked at her question and chuckled. Kushina pouted at being laughed at and crossed her arms with a huff.

"Well I simply need to go get my pack from the store since I was so rudely abducted before I could snatch it. Hmm, now come to think about it; where are the twins?" He ended, muttering to himself. It was true, as Kushina had so adamantly dragged him away from the restaurant he had failed to notice the two horse sized wolves run off to who knows where. It wasn't as if they hadn't done this before, as soon as he would be distracted they'd go and cause some kind of trouble, usually they would hunt... Down... Uh Oh.

 **Random Alley**

The man tripped as he tried to escape the demons chasing him. The sounds of growling made him turn around and crawl away in terror, the shadowed forms of the two demons stepped closer before lunging. The man shrieked in fright as the twin demons flew clear over him followed by the deathly howl of something he couldn't see. The two-now revealed-wolves latched onto some invisible being, biting, ripping and tearing at what ever it was. Seeing his opportunity to escape, the man hightailed it out of there as fast as possible. The howls and roars to haunt his dreams for many years.

 **Hotel Room**

Kushina blushed at her own folly as Hei ran out of the room. How could she be so narrow minded? Of course he wouldn't get the chance to grab his bag. She blinked as she realized she was now alone. Pouting once more she decided to just get ready for tonight.

 **A Stereotypical Club (Legitimately named that)**

There she stood, in front of one of the most popular clubs of the time. She was fidgeting as all the young couples starred at her attire, either in fascination or contempt, she could not tell. Hearing the tell-tell signs of a body landing on the ground, she turned to find Hei in his full Shinobi gear. Her question died in her throat as Hei grabbed her hand and took into the club, totally bypassing the bouncer. Kushina was in awe of the club, the neon strobe lights, the loud music, and the young bodies grinding against each other in fervor. She blushed as she saw some of the more 'Eager' couples go at it. Soon however, her confusion grew as they passed the bar and dance floor, climbing the stairs to the second floor. Hei eventually found an empty room and closed the door, locking it. He turned to Kushina and bowed deeply.

"My deepest apologies Kushina-Dono. I have deceived you." As soon as those words left his mouth, Kushina felt multiple presences in the room with them. She moved into her fighting stance only to discover the dress he had given her was too constricting to fight in. Not only that, but she had forgone bringing any weapons. He tricked her, used her! Angry tears welled up within her eyes; she should have never trusted him. But how could she not, he comforted her when she was broken, held her, She believed him to be her friend. Hei frowned at the hate radiating off the woman and faster than she could follow; he was within her space, hands on her cheeks wiping away her unshed tears.

"Please don't misunderstand. They are only here to protect me, nothing more. Please listen to me, I have a rather unsavory associate coming to meet here, unfortunately they are under the impression we are an organized military force. We might as well go along with it, the thing is, I've lead them for so long that it no longer appeals to me. That being said, well you lead us, Kushina-Sama?" The shock on her face must have been priceless to him. Yet still one thing nagged on her mind.

"Why? Why me?" She asked. Hei simply tilted is head before ushering her too a seat. After doing so he spoke.

"I'll be honest I never intended to find you here, let alone alive. So when I did, it was like a blessing. Back in the Mist, after the invasion, I had a vision. I knew then what must be done, I spoke with the Mizukage and she agreed that what was/is to come must be stopped at all costs. I staged a false coup with me Omnitsukido forces and fled the village as a criminal. Now I need it to appear as though I was under the orders of a third party. Then you came along and I found the perfect woman for the job. So will you do this with me?" His hopeful expression made her sigh in exasperation. If she was going to join this idiotic plot then she would know the truth. She decided.

"Fine, but I want you to tell me everything, that includes who you really are." Hei sighed deeply. He nodded toward a random shadow and Kushina felt the presences leave. Hei face suddenly aged many years, it worried Kushina for the boy. What secrets could he be hiding?

"Promise you won't be mad at me?" She nodded and Hei decided to just Drop the bomb.

"I was Naruto Uzumaki, I was your son." Kushina's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Her son lived, He sat before her, ALIVE, He lied to her, He hurt her feelings. Her anger got the better off her and her hair soon formed nine individual tails of fury. She loomed over the boy, fists shaking in righteous fury. As Hei coward, she screamed.

"You lied to your own mother?! Do you know how worried I have been?! Sixteen years I thought you were dead! Please tell me _why_." Her shoulders sagged and tears spilled forth. Hei shook his head. Why must he always have a soft spot for crying woman?

So he proceeded to tell her everything. By the time he was done she was weeping on his shoulder. Soon after she calmed enough to talk to him, asking how his life was. After an hour of talking and bonding, they were interrupted by one of Hei's agents.

"Hei-Sama, the contact has arrived." Hei nodded and soon the contact entered the room. At first he appeared to just be a scrawny businessman, but one look into his eyes told Hei more than he needed to know. By now Kushina had composed herself enough to appear emotionless.

' _I see, despite being a civilian this man has killed just as many man as I. I better tread lightly.'_ The man merely took a seat and crossed his legs. Hei instantly disliked this man; he didn't even believe them worth his time. The nerve!

"Mr. Hyokou. We thank you for your time, as for the matter of our purchase of your supplies and services. I have acquired the agreed upon amount, I simply wish to get our agreement here on paper." Mr. Hyokou nodded and smiled a vulpine smile.

"Actually, my employer has decided on a new agreement. Your terms have not changed; we will provide support and supplies whatever they may by. However, seeing as we are providing all of this and you already seem to be an organized and formidable force, we would like to _'employ'_ your services as our own personal ninja force, for a time." Hei narrowed his eyes at the offer, he wanted to refuse but doing so would void the contract. If they lost their support, they would not have the necessary resources to begin recruiting and training new members. Hei was backed into a corner and he knew it and Mr. Hyokou knew it. With a resigned sigh, Hei accepted the terms of the contract.

"Very well, I will send you the finalized paperwork vie messenger hawk. If I may inquire, who is your leader?" Hei looked to Kushina to which she nodded. Looking Mr. Hyokou in the eyes, Hei spoke ominously.

"Kushina Uzumaki, Aka no Shi (Red death). And we are the Aka no Kishi. (Red knights)" Hyokou's eyes narrowed briefly before becoming vulpine again. As he left Kushina looked at Hei with a confused expression.

"Why Aka no Kishi?" Kushina rose a pretty red brow as Hei began to chuckle.

"Well simple, Akatsuki wishes to bring peace through oppression and fear. Aka no Kishi however, will bring peace through justice and honor. As they are the Dawn, we are the Knight." Hei said dramatically. Kushina giggled at his play on words; still she would admit it is a rather fetching idea. They could all be the heroes they dreamt of being as children, as naïve as that sounded.

"Does that make me a Queen then?" Hei nodded eagerly and took her hands. He then kneeled along with his nineteen remaining agents of the Omnitsukido, bowing low they all spoke in unison.

"And we are you humble knights. We live to serve Kushina-Sama." Evidently her grand display of emotion before the meeting had somehow garnered their loyalty and affections. Kushina grinned in what can only be elation and exclaimed.

"Then as your Queen I dub thee 20, my knights of the round!" Their cheers roared over the music of the club and Kushina could feel their excitement. This was the beginning of a new era.

 **END**

 **A/N: Whew! Done! Review if you enjoyed. Also quick announcement, I will soon put a one-shot that I collaborated with an author named Etroxic. Thing is, it won't be on my profile, it will be on Kitsune inc. A shared profile between me and Etroxic. So check it out if you'd like, But be warned, Etroxic is less productive they me.**

 **That said, Ja Ne~!**


	5. AN

**NOT A CHAPTER.**

 **A/N: Alright, first off I'm not discontinuing this Fic, I am however stopping to rewrite it. It was come to my attention that I have actually lost the direction of this Fic.**

 **So that being said, if anyone is interested in suggesting any kind of changes now is your chance, A poll if you will.**

 **1). Mei is no longer in the pairing. (Non-Negotiable)**

 **Their relationship will be more Maternal than before.**

 **If anyone wants something to be changed, PM me and make sure to include clear details and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Thank you for your time, May the Force be with you.**


End file.
